Say Yes to the Dress!
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: Emily takes Julia wedding and maid of honor dress shopping, but drama comes there way.
1. Chapter 1

**Saying Yes to the Dress**

Julia and Emily go dress shopping for her wedding, but drama always comes along.

…

(Asylum in Dr. Ogden's office)

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, Dr. Ogden is focusing on a report for a patient when her phone rings.

Ring, ring, ring.

Julia picks up the receiver "hello" she says.

"Hi Julia, its Emily, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?" Emily says with a happy but a little nervous voice.

"No Emily, I'm just writing a report, is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, since the wedding is in 2 weeks and I am your maid of honor and Mrs. Brackenreid has all the wedding stuff planned, I thought maybe I could take you dress shopping tomorrow and treat you to lunch?" said Emily excitedly

"I would love to" responded Julia

"great, I'll pick you up at 9:00 in the morning" Emily said

"sounds perfect Emily, thank you"

"you're welcome, oh the detective is here about the autopsy, I got to go."

"of course and thanks Emily again for everything goodbye" Julia said with a smile

"my pleasure, goodbye" Emily responded back and they both put down their receivers and continued with their work.

…

 **The Next Day**

Emily picked up Julia at her house right at 9:00 in the morning.

Emily was wearing her hair up in a bun with curls falling on her cheeks. She wore the purplish bluish outfit she wore when she was protesting along with the suffragettes.

Julia was wearing her hair up as well in a bun with curls cascading down on her cheekbones. She was also wearing the outfit she wore when protesting.

Julia walks out of her house and opens the carriage door and sees Emily.

"good morning Emily" Julia says with a smile

"good morning Julia, you look nice today"

"as do you."

"So Emily what dress shop are you planning on taking me too?" Julia asked with a smile.

"well I was thinking Le Chateau" Emily said

"oh, um" Julia said looking down with disappointment

"is there something wrong with Le Chateau Julia?

"no, not reall…well yes"

"what's the problem Julia?" Emily asked looking at Julia with concern

"Le Chateau doesn't agree with my engagement to William" Julia said looking down at her engagement ring; the same ring that William had in his office drawer for the last 4 years that finally made it on the ring finger on the left hand.

"what…it's …none…of …but why Julia?" Emily said

Julia looks up from her ring and looks at Emily with tears in her eyes "there just a very high class, like us and also one of the employers with a family friend of Darcy's and when they heard about William and I getting married, they sent me a letter calling me a whore and that William was only after my money."

"ok Julia we won't go there, we'll go to Miss Marie's…is that alright?" asked Emily

"that's perfect Emily, thank you."

"driver to Miss Marie's" said Emily

"of course madam" said the driver


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, sorry I didn't up upload yesterday, but here it is!

Shout out to my reviewers and my writing inspirations RuthieGreen, JuliaJoyBell, Romantic Nerd and Fallenbelle2! ENJOY!

….

(Still in the carriage, heading to Miss Marie's)

"Julia?" asked Emily

"Yes Emily?" Julia said looking at her.

"Have you ever been to Miss Marie's Shop before?"

"Yes I have Marie designed and made me two dresses, a black and red one. The black one was all black with lace, beads that hung from the shoulder straps and a deep v neckline that exposed my cleavage." Julia said seductively

"Ooh scandalous." Emily said with a giggle

"I wore it at a party Darcy and I hosted for the children's hospital board, the day I got arrested and put in jail for teaching woman about birth control."

"Oh right when I came to you and said how you were such an inspiration."

"Right" responded Julia

"You're still an inspiration to this day" Emily said with a smile

"Thanks, Emily"

"What about the other dress?" asked Emily?

"The red one I wore at New Year's Eve party, when William and I renewed our relationship when I told William, Darcy and I parted." Julia said while smiling

"Oh well Miss Marie has good taste" said Emily

"We're here ladies" said the driver

"Thank you" they both said

Julia got out of the carriage first, followed by Emily.

"Ladies" the driver said while tilting his hat.

Julia goes to the door and enters into the dress shop, Emily follows behind, when Julia notices a purple dress on a manikin.

"Emily, this dress would be perfect for you" Julia said while feeling the fabric of the dress

"Yes it would but it needs a couple of inches off the hem line" Emily said and giggles

Miss Marie comes into the room.

"Dr. Ogden" said Miss Marie

"Julia, please I insist" Julia said while giving Miss Marie a handshake

"I am Emily"

"Yes, sorry, Miss Marie this is Emily Grace the city coroner" said Julia

"Nice to meet you, Julia has told me so much about you" said Miss Marie while giving Emily a handshake

"I hope good things" Emily responded with a smile

"Yes, very good things" said Marie

"Marie, I just heard you came back from Paris, France?" asked Julia

"Yes, I went to study in Paris back in '99. I went to study more about the different kinds of fashion."

"That's exciting; did you just come back recently?" Julia asked

"Yes, I just came back a month ago…my sister and cousin took care of the shop while I was away. So what can I do for you ladies today?"

"Were here to try on and hopefully buy a wedding and maid of honor dress" Julia said with a smile

"Oh you and Dr. Garland are renewing your vows? That's so sweet... I figured you and he were having marriage problems, but I am so glad you worked it all out" Miss Marie said

"No, I am afraid to say Darcy passed away 2 years ago." Julia said

"Oh no…what…what happened?" asked Miss Marie with a upsetting and worried look

"James Gillies killed him." Julia said with a soft tone

"I am very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you Marie" said Julia

"So the wedding must be for Emily then?" said Marie with excitement

"No, it's for me" Julia said as she took off her glove from her left hand and showed Marie the engagement ring.

"Oh…it's…nice" Marie said trying to hold in a laugh

"Is there something the matter with Julia's ring?" Emily said in a defending voice

"It's sort of tiny and small (laughing)….what kind of man gave you this pathetic little ring"

"Detective William Murdoch, my fiancé" Julia said

"Oh that man…again" Marie said is a sarcastic voice

"Is there something the matter with my fiancé?"

"Well, yes…why marry him, he's not your class and plus he's a copper." Said Marie

"It doesn't matter what your opinion is Miss Marie, I love him and going to marry him in 2 weeks." Julia said in a proud voice

"He's only after your money, and again he's a detective, I mean really…plus you had a wonderful husband Darcy Garland who could give you anything you want in your life. You should marry someone like him." Marie responded

"Even though he's marrying into high society, he never cared about the money. He loves me and I him. Also he's not just my fiancé…he's …he's the love of my life and my best friend." Julia said while shouting at Miss Marie

"He sure is" responded Emily

"Also marrying Darcy was the most regretful decision I have ever made. I never truly loved him, like I love William."

"Well I am sorry I can't design a dress for you if you're marrying that "detective." Marie said

"The "detective's" name is William Murdoch my fiancé, the most caring and brave man I have ever met and I are also sorry to say this but this friendship is over and we will be taking our business elsewhere." Julia said

"That is fine with me, you can see yourselves out" Marie said

"Goodbye Marie" said Julia

"Whore" said Miss Marie in a whisper tone

"What did you call her?" Emily asked with a loud voice to Marie

Marie stands tall with her arms crossed "she heard me, now get out"

Julia and Emily walk out the shop

"What a horrible woman" Emily said

"I never though she felt that way about William" Julia said with tears in her eyes

"Julia is you beginning to regret marrying the detective?" Emily asked with concern

"No of course not, and what she said about the ring…I don't care. I love my engagement ring. Darcy's ring was way too big and I never liked it. I had to get it sized many times."

"The ring wasn't you" said Emily

"Exactly Emily"

"Well I am sorry that had to happen, how about we go to Francois Boutique?" asked Emily

"Ok I just hope I don't get into another argument, which may lead to my fiancé arresting me." Julia said with a laugh


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and comments! Here's the next chapter enjoy!

…...

Heading now towards Francois Boutique when Julia notices a sidewalk sale for one of her favorite stores.

"Emily, look Madeline's Shop is having a sidewalk sale." Julia said with excitement

"Let's check it out" responded Emily.

Julia sees a necklace and earring set she has been wanting.

"Emily here's that necklace and earrings I told you about." Julia says while holding up the necklace and earrings up towards her neck and ears.

"They're a beautiful set, Julia, how much are they?" asked Emily

"A couple of months ago they were $4, today they are now…um… I can't find the price on them." Julia said looking all over the table for a price tag.

"Maybe we should ask Madeline." Said Emily

Madeline walks out of her shop

"Ask me what" ask Madeline

"Hello, Madeline, I was wondering how much this necklace and earrings set was?" asked Julia

"Oh they were $4 dollars but with the sale discount $0.80." said Madeline

(Back in the 1902, $4 was today would have been $110.17. $0.80 today would have been 22.03)

"Wow what a deal." Julia said

"Yes I am having a _Going out of Business Sale_. Everything is on sale from 70%-90%"

"Why the sale?" asked Emily

"Both my husband and I own the shop but after getting the telegram about him dying in the battlefield of the Boer war. I can't afford to keep it open." Madeline said with tears building up

"I am sorry for your loss" said Julia

"As am I" said Emily

"Thank you, so what are you ladies shopping for today?" asked Madeline

"Oh were going wedding and maid of honor dress shopping today" Julia said with excitement

"Oh who's getting married?" Madeline asked

"Me" Julia said and put out her left hand out to show Madeline the engagement ring.

"Wow it's beautiful, who is the lucky fellow?" asked Madeline

"Detective William Murdoch" said Julia

"Oh that Detective" said Madeline in a disgusted voice

"Is there something the matter with my fiancé?" asked Julia

"First off…way below your class and he put my darling son Samuel in jail. Samuel will be in prison for 5 years because of the detective." Madeline said in an angry voice

"What did your son do to get him arrested?" asked Emily

"Samuel shot a man that killed his best friend. The man he shot survived but lost the use of his legs."

"I remember this, his friend the man that got shot 10 times in the chest? His name was Victor Miller?" asked Emily

"Yes Sam and Victor have been friends since they were 3. They were more like brothers, always looking out for each other." Said Madeline with tears in her eyes

"Well my fiancé was just doing his job and doing what was right. Luckily your son didn't get sent to the noose." Said Julia

"Yes I am grateful for that, but my son won't be out for 4 more years."

"Well I am very sorry Madeline and am there anything I could do for you, let me know." Julia said

"Yes, there is you can take your wedding business elsewhere." Madeline said in an angry voice

"Will just do that and again very sorry come along Emily." Said Julia

"I never want to see you or your fiancé ever again." Said Madeline

"Good-bye Madeline" said Julia

"Man everyone today is really mad either you or the detective." Said Emily

"Yes, but let's not spoil the fun, come along let's go to Francois." Said Julia

"Are you sure Julia? We can take a break and go shopping tomorrow?" asked Emily

"Today is the only day I can shop for a dress, because I am too busy with updating my patient's reports, so the doctor who will be looking after them will know what to do while the detective and I are away on our honeymoon."

"Ok let's go to Francois" said Emily


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 will be the last! Just letting you know Francois is a woman! Here's chapter 4 enjoy!

…

Julia and Emily heading to _Francois Boutique_ when Emily notices a sign.

"Look Julia (pointing at the sign that say _Today only all dresses for every occasion, 50% off_ ) good thing we picked today to go shopping."

"Yes, I just hope we don't run into any trouble with the sale."

"We'll we fine Julia come on."

Emily goes to open the door and walks in the shop, Julia follows behind. The store is filled with women trying on and buying dresses.

"Wow busy." Said Julia

"Yes it is." Responded Emily

"Maybe we should go to an early lunch and come"…said Emily but Julia interrupts her

"Emily look at this dress, (the pale pink dress she wore at the wedding) it's perfect for you."

"Yes it is, look at the lace of the neckline"

Julia looks at the price of the dress.

"$30, but with the discount $15, it will be in our price range." Said Julia

 **($30 back then would be $826.25 today. $15 back then would be $413.13 today)**

"How much were you planning on spending for the dresses?" asked Emily?

"Well, $20 dollars for the maid of honor dress and about $50-$80 on the wedding dress."

 **($50 back then would be $1,377.09 today. $80 back then would be $2,203.34 today)**

"How much was your other wedding dress?" asked Emily?

"$200, but to be honest, I hated the dress." Julia responded

 **($200 back then would be $5,508.35 today.)**

"Why what was wrong with it?"

"Ruby picked it out for me; I only bought it because she loved it." Said Julia

"Speaking of your sister, will she be able to make it to the wedding?" Emily asked

"Sadly no, she so wants to but her journalism job is keeping her in South America. She was so happy when I telegrammed her that William and I are engaged."

"That is sad" said Emily

"Yes it is but she sent me a package that arrived last week with a note back said _Congrats Jules, enjoys your wedding night with William_."

"Ooh what was in the package?" asked Emily

"Black lingerie." Said Julia with a smile and giggle

"Ooh scandalous." Said Emily with a smile

"So Emily, what do you think of the dress?" asked Julia

"I love it, let's buy it…wait is it my size?" asked Emily

"It is…let's try it on, but we need Francois's help to get it off the manikin." Said Julia

(In a French Accent)

"Someone call my name?" asked Francois

"Yes, my friend would love to would love to try on this dress" Julia said and then said please and thanks you in French.

"Oh of course, this will look fabulous on you, with your complexion and your dark brunette hair, just fabulous." Said Francois

Francois takes the dress off the manikin.

"Follow me to the dressing room." Said Francois

"Ok, Julia what you going to be doing?" asked Emily

"I'll look at the wedding dresses." Said Julia

"Ok" said Emily and followed Francois to the dressing rooms

10 mins later, Julia was looking at a bunch of wedding dresses, but none of them say "the dress."

Emily comes out of the dressing room and clears she throat. (Coughs)

Julia turns around

"Wow Emily you look beautiful"

"You don't think it's too much Julia, remember it's your day and I don't want to steal your spotlight."

"No it's just what I pictured for you, as my maid of honor." said Julia

"I told you, you look absolutely fabulous… but something is missing from the dress…I got it" Francois goes over to the jewelry area and opens a drawer and pulls out a cream colored bead necklace and puts them over Emily's head and evens them out over the lace. "There perfect, what do you think Julia?" Asked Francois

"Emily it's better than ever, just perfect."

"Consider the necklace a present from me" said Julia

"Oh no, it's a gift from me" said Francois

"Oh no you don't need to do that Francois" said Julia

"Nonsense, Emily was just telling me how rude Miss Marie and Madeline were treating you because of your wedding to Detective Murdoch"

"Yes it's been quite a morning" said Julia

"I always thought you and Detective Murdoch were suited for each other and I always wanted to see you happy" said Francois

"Yes were very happy"

"It's good to see you so happy. I know you were never happy with Darcy Garland" said Francois

"Yes my biggest mistake I have ever made" Julia said

"So it's a Yes to the maid of honor dress?" asked Francois

"It's a Yes" said both of them

"Great, now let's get you out of this and Julia you look at some of those wedding dresses and I'll help you pick the one." Said Francois

"I have already looked at all of them" said Julia

"Ah but you haven't seen my secret stock (Francois winks) I'll be right back" She and Emily go back into the dressing room while Julia waits.

10 mins later Emily and Francois came out of the dressing room

"I'll just put this dress at the cash in the lay away cupboard." Said Francois

"Thank you" they both said

"Julia do you have any idea of what style of dress you want?" asked Emily

"Well nothing like my first wedding, but also one that's a bit modest."

"Modest, really Julia. You?" asked Emily

"Yes, William and I are getting married in his church."

"Is that what the detective wants"? Asked Emily

"No, he said he doesn't care where we marry, as long as there's a minister. But it's a present from me to him."

"Julia what about your convictions?"

"I stand by my them, but I will admit I do pray to Williams God, but if I were to marry William, I want to marry all of him. His principles makes him love me so much more."

"But is it allowed?"

"It is only if one of the person who's getting married is Catholic and if they were both baptize."

"Were you baptize?" asked Emily

"Yes, I was, Ruby as well."

Francois comes back

"So Julia what style of dress do you want?" asked Francois

"Well nothing like my first, but something that's white since it's my second and last wedding, something a bit modern, because our marriage will be based on equality and modernism, also something modest because were getting marry in William's church."

"I have just the dresses in the back be right back." Said Francois

Francois goes in the back and comes back with 4 dresses in her arms.

"Ok let's try on this one first" said Julia

The dress is a light blue with lace sleeves and a v neckline. Julia comes back out of the dressing room and looks in the mirror

"Emily what do you think?" asked Julia

"It's beautiful Julia, but not for you."

"I agree, next dress" said Julia

Julia goes in and comes back out in a pink dress covered in yellow lace with ruffles all throughout the dress.

"Julia, is a modern woman or your grandmother getting married?" Emily Laughed

"I agree, next dress" Julia said laughing

5 mins later Julia comes out if a light yellow dress that had the same features like the light blue dress. Both Julia and Emily disagreed. Julia try on the last dress, a mauve colored, with puff sleeves from the shoulder to the wrist.

"This reminds me of my first wedding dress." Said Julia

"I agree, Julia." Responded Emily

"Emily what are we going to do?" Julia said with sadness in her voice.

"I don't know Julia. I guess we can try on another store?"

"Wait I remember, there's another dress in the back, it was hidden from a customer, because the person tried to steal it." Said Francois

"Ok one more time, get the dress Francois." Said Julia

"Be right back" said Francois

Francois leaves and comes back and brings out a cream lace dress. (The one Julia wore in her wedding to William)

"The dress is beautiful, I will definitely try it on." Said Julia

Julia walks in and comes back out of the dressing room in the wedding dress with a smile on her face.

"Emily?" asked Julia

"this is definitely your dress Julia"

Julia turns around and looks in the mirror and begins crying with happy tears.

"are you sure it doesn't look too WHITE?" asked Julia

"it's not white its cream, and if your guest can't see that, that is their bother." Responded Emily

"this is it, it's the dress. I can see myself marrying William in it."

"oh the price Julia?" asked Emily

"right (Julia looks at the price tag and it's out of her budget even with the 50% off discount), it's out of my budget." Julia begins crying with sad tears.

"I can't look for more dresses because this is the dress." Said Julia

"what was your price range?" asked Francois

"$50-$80 and this dress is $350 with the 50% off that is still $175." Julia responded

"Julia maybe a seamstress can make a replica?" said Emily

"but it would takes 3 months and the wedding is in 2 weeks." Said Julia

"maybe I can help" said Francois

"how?" asked Julia

"you, pay $80 and I'll pay the rest of the money for the dress." Said Francois

"no I can ask you do that Francois" said Julia

"But you didn't ask me, I am offering, consider this a wedding present. Plus that is definitely your dress." Said Francois

Julia begins crying and walks up and gives Francois a hug.

"thank you, thank you so much." Said Julia

"my pleasure" said Francois

Julia takes off the dress and takes it to the cash register. Francois rings them up.

"Here ladies your beautiful dresses enjoy." Said Francois

"thank you so much Francois" said Julia

"have a wonderful wedding" responded Francois

"thank you" Julia said and was just about to walk out of the door, but turns around and goes to Francois.

"would you like to come Francois, to the wedding" asked Julia

"oh um…thank you, I would love to attend" said Francois

"great, it's May 29th at 6:00 pm at William's church, I will phone you the address" said Julia

"ok, I will attend and I'll be there at 5:00 pm to get a good seat" said Francois

"ok see you then and thank you again" said Julia

"see you later, goodbye" said Francois and waved goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the last chapter! I am writing a new story and will asap! Anyway enjoy!

…..

"So Emily, where do you want to go for lunch?" asked Julia

"I was thinking Minnie's Tea Room." Emily said

"that sounds perfect, I could go for a good cup of tea." Responded Julia

They begin to walk towards the tea room.

"I can't believe how nice and wonderful Francois was." Said Emily

"yes she is a wonderful person. I am glad she found the most gorgeous dresses for us modern women."

"have you ever bought a dress from her before?" asked Emily

"yes I bought a dress from her recently. The gold color one with the cape attached. I wore it when William and I went to the opera."

"but she knew the design of your first wedding dress?" asked Emily

"oh she was at the wedding, she was a friend of Darcy's family. She had a shop in Buffalo and designed dresses for Darcy's grandmother, mother and sister, and I met her when Darcy and I courted. After I moved back from Buffalo, she moved here as well. But she doesn't interact with the Garland's anymore since what Leslie did."

"oh, well at least you have a friend that you met through the Garland's but that agrees with your marriage to the detective."

"yes, and she found me the most beautiful modern wedding dress I have saw and worn. She found me a dress that suits my personality as well."

"Julia, she didn't find you just a dress, she found you _the dress_." Said Emily

"yes and Emily, I am grateful to say that today I got to SAY YES TO THE DRESS." Julia responded with a smile.


End file.
